Heartsicles
With a huge splash, she emerged from the water, her ears almost flowing freely. The rabbit was filled by a liberating feeling that helped her cool off from the heat. Judy was splashing merrily at the new pool that had recently had been brought to the Hopps household. It was yet another time she´d be babysitting the children there with her boyfriend Nick as her parents were on a trip. The day had been so hot that Judy was spending more time in the pool than usual. She was in her padded red strapless bikini and swimming goggles, the latter of which she took off when she had returned to the surface. “That looks like fun, Auntie Judy. Can I come in there too?” little Cotton asked from the edge of the pool. “Not now, darling. You can´t swim yet, there´s an inflatable pool that you can use instead behind the chairs. When you´re old enough, I´ll teach you how to swim”, Judy smiled warmly. Understanding what she meant, Cotton nodded and joined Judy´s little sisters and brothers in the small inflatable pool. Some of Judy´s older relatives were enjoying themselves in the main pool though. As more of them joined in, the rabbit had already went to dry on the chair. Putting on her sun hat and shades, she enjoyed the warmth of the sun drying her wet fur. The rabbit also dug out her Ipod, listening to Phil Quillins´ songs in it. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. “Get your pawpsicles!” Nick´s voice said from a distance. Judy turned, noticing her partner in the backyard. The fox was there too, looking handsome in his speedos and shades as he had brought a tray full of his favorite treats that he was now handing out to the little bunnies in Judy´s family. Eagerly, they all went to get one from him. As expected, the children all adored Nick´s homemade treats. Except this time, he had bought the materials himself instead of hustling them. “Thank you, Uncle Nick! These are great!” Judy´s siblings said as they munched on the pawpsicles just like the lemming bankers Judy once saw him sell them to. Judy smiled. She loved seeing how good Nick was with the children of their family, and how they liked him a lot too. Nick was known as the “fun-loving uncle” to the little rabbits, as well as being Judy´s new boyfriend that she met in the city. Every time these two would babysit the kids, they knew they were in safe and kind hands. His boyish and energetic side wasn´t that different from Judy´s more playful nature, so the two made for a great combination in babysitting. In the fox´s mind, he thought this would also make for good practice for the future, when he and Judy would start a family of their own. After a while, the children went back inside. Nick put away his box and approached his girlfriend. “Well, if it isn´t my favorite beach bunny”, he grinned. “And I´m proud to be one, especially if a certain sexy fox likes it that way”, Judy winked flirtatiously, which made Nick blush. “I certainly do, Carrots. By the way, I was wondering if you too would like any refreshments?” Nick remembered. “Thanks, but I already got my bottle of soda here….unless you have something you didn´t mention about before”, Judy was a bit curious. “Oh, but I have. Something just for you”, Nick went to dig up something from the same cold bag where he had kept the pawpsicles. It was another box like the one he used for them, but when he opened it, Judy noticed something different. “A new and special updated version of pawpsicles, just for the two of us. I present to you….the Heartsicles!” Nick said, revealing new ice cream treats, this time in shape of hearts instead of paws. They came both in blueberry and carrot flavor, as Judy could tell by the color, and the fox had even carved the letters W and H on them, meaning Wilde and Hopps. “Aww, you did those just for the two of us?” Judy felt flattered. “Yes. For someone special like you, I wanted to try out something different with these. I actually learned this recipe from my mother long before I started my hustling business, but now I added a new twist to it. Here, taste one”, Nick handed a carrot-flavored heartsicle to Judy. It was just as delicious as it looked. Not to mention it had been a long time since Judy had tasted any carrot-flavored ice cream, which made the experience even better. “These are wonderful. You make the best ice cream treats I´ve ever tasted. Maybe you should try out making home-made sundaes next?” Judy finished her treat. “Good idea, Carrots. Thanks for reminding, and glad you liked these”, Nick handed another one as he ate a blueberry flavored one himself. There weren´t as many of heartsicles in the box as there had been pawpsicles, but Judy and Nick still sat down next to each other, enjoying them together. “Can´t think of a better dessert that I´ve ever tasted in my entire life”, Judy felt almost addicted to the heartsicles. “Maybe, but to me that honor still belongs to blueberry pies, especially ones baked by you and my mother”, Nick said as Judy moved closer to him, reclining closely against his midsection. “I see. But can their taste rival this?” Judy smiled before kissing Nick on his cheek lovingly. “Definitely not. That will always be the sweetest thing to me. Your kisses…and you overall”, Nick said, feeling the taste of the ice cream combined by the taste of Judy´s bunny lips. The kind of taste that made him feel like being in heaven. The rabbit giggled as she put some sunscreen on her boyfriend´s fur. His charming nature always brightened up her mood; even the sunniest days got even better for her when he was around. Nick and Judy stayed there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun as they were lying close to each other on the same sun chair. The beautiful rabbit didn´t even need a towel to rest on, for Nick´s furry chest did the trick for her just as well, if not better. This summer afternoon couldn´t have gotten any better for either of them. A well-deserved, relaxing break from the babysitting at the Hopps household, just resting in each other´s arms in the sun. After a brief nap in Nick´s lap, Judy rose up a bit. “Soon it´ll be time for dinner. Shall we go inside?” he suggested to Nick. “Yes, but first I want to take a quick splash in the pool together, just with you”, he looked her in the eyes. “I was thinking of that too”, Judy smiled sultrily. The young lovers had a great time there together at the pool. From playing with the beach ball and splashing water at each other playfully to even sharing a sweet little kiss underwater, they enjoyed the pool more than any of Judy´s siblings did. After a while, they too left the pool as Nick carried his bunny girlfriend in his arms inside. Her eyes closed and a content smile on her face, this had been one of the greatest summer days she had experienced so far. So simple, yet so fun. In her home, with her family and beloved Nick having fun there with her. Judy couldn´t have asked for more. And it would be the first of many times when she´d get to enjoy the sweet taste of heartsicles. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Summer stories